No More Pie
by TheYmp
Summary: Dean introduces Cas to the importance of apple pie. Tooth achingly sweet fluffy nonsense set roughly mid-season five, no spoilers. Pre-Dean/Castiel unless you're as oblivious as a certain hunter.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters - these were created by Eric Kripke - I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making any commercial gain. No harm or infringement intended.**

**Dean introduces Cas to the importance of apple pie. Tooth aching sweet fluffy nonsense set roughly mid-season five, no spoilers. Pre-Dean/Castiel unless you're as oblivious as a certain hunter.**

**Dedicated to a sweet friend.**

~#~

**No More Pie**

"No more pie, Dean," said Cas firmly, scooping the remains of the apple pie up from Bobby's kitchen table, "You've eaten far too much already, you'll be sick," he scolded.

"Give that to me," grumbled Dean trying, and failing, to snatch back the serving dish as even with his highly trained reflexes he was just a fraction too slow against the angel.

"I do not understand this apparent obsession you appear to have with sweetened fruit and short crust pastry," Cas puzzled aloud as held the pie up out of the hunter's reach, before placing it behind him on the kitchen counter.

"How can you not like pie?" gasped Dean, his green eyes open wide in shocked amazement.

"I've never had occasion to try it," admitted Castiel.

If anything, Dean looked even more scandalized at this confession. "Oh, man, I've obviously not been looking after you properly. How could I have missed this?"

Dean shook his head with a broad grin, "It's my patriotic duty as an American citizen to make sure that you try apple pie," he chuckled.

Cas frowned in concern, "I'm not sure about apples, Dean. Don't they have a certain symbolic connotation of sin for humans?"

Dean stood and walked over to the angel, "Dude, you'll have Johnny Appleseed spinning in his grave at that comment," he joked.

"Actually Dean, during his time most apples would have been used in the preparation of alcohol," said Castiel seriously.

"Hey, sounds like my kinda guy."

"He was also a vegetarian," deadpanned Castiel with the faint ghost of a smile on his lips, as he thought of Dean's other food predilection.

"Okay, maybe not so much then," laughed Dean, edging closer and closer to Castiel, and intentionally breaking his own rules regarding personal space.

With the angel suitable distracted, Dean quickly reached out and grabbed the pie from behind Cas with a loud crow of triumph.

"My Mom used to make the most amazing apple pie, Cas, like nothing you've ever tasted. This store bought stuff is no way even in the same ball park, but it still makes me think of her... and how happy we all were..." he trailed off into silence.

Cas, seeing the sadness in his friend's face, laid a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. The hunter gave a small smile of silent thanks and visibly cheered.

"You know my Mom would have loved you too, she always said I had an angel watching over me," said Dean gently, his eyes glazed as he looked back into the past of his earliest memories of his mother.

Cas' attention was suddenly keenly focused on the hunter and what he was saying.

Dean looked up and was surprised by the intensity of the angel's gaze, he wondered to himself why Cas' beautiful blue eyes were locked so intently on his own, "What?" he asked defensively.

"Oh, chick-flick moment? Sorry 'bout that!" Dean said with an embarrassed laugh.

"But, Cas, you _gotta_ try this," he insisted, suddenly animated.

Breaking off a small piece of the moist apple pie with his fingers, he carefully lifted the morsel towards Castiel's waiting mouth.

Said mouth suddenly dry, Cas swallowed almost audibly, and ran his tongue over his lips. Leaning forward slightly he accepted the offered food into his mouth.

The exquisite taste exploded like sunlight on his taste buds, and he hummed in great appreciation as he chewed and swallowed. "It's delicious, Dean," he stuttered in a nervous whisper, his heart hammering in his chest and a sudden flush of heat rising in his cheeks.

"See!" Dean cried loudly in delight, "Didn't I say? Here, have some more," he said eagerly as he continued to feed the remaining pie delicately, piece-by-piece, to his angel. He laughed freely at the tickling sensation from Cas' rough tongue as the angel delicately licked the sweet apple filling from his fingers and sucked on the fleshy pad of his thumb.

All too soon Dean discovered that the pie was gone.

"Oh, no more pie," he said in profound disappointment.

"And when you can't have pie?" asked Castiel curiously, his voice sounding strangely rough to his own ears.

The hunter gently leaned right in to the angel, so much so that their chests touched lightly together. Cas' pulse raced as he felt the warmth of Dean's breath pass across his neck and cheek.

"Well, then there's always cookies," smiled Dean contentedly, leaning back slightly as he pulled a packet of Oreos from the cupboard directly behind the angel.

~#~


End file.
